


gravity's centered

by paltandsepper



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I don't know what else to tell you, M/M, Non AU, and i just had to make dowoon babie too, the present younghyun was something, wonpil being supportive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: There's a thrum in his bones, heart beating faster than any beat in their songs, and his eyes fixate on one member. Tonight it's Younghyun.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	gravity's centered

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really KNOW but briwoon got me feeling crazy for a whole month now and i'm Trying to write but i think it's not working . yes um i just listened to sweater weather after a long time. i'm sorry (kinda) and happy new year \o/

The venue was absolutely hot, Dowoon's sweat is running down his chin to his neck, collecting on the collar of his shirt. He's breathing a bit heavier than usual and his cheeks are burning, they're still in the middle of the setlist but everything's going kinda downhill. This is a feeling that Dowoon hasn't felt in a long time, nice yet uncomfortable.

There's a thrum in his bones, heart beating faster than any beat in their songs, and his eyes fixate on one member. Tonight it's Younghyun. Earlier, Dowoon had chuckled at his clothes because their stylist had put him in a two piece top but with track pants. But now he can't make fun of Younghyun now that he realized that today is the deadliest day for him, well, even their fans.

This  _ thing _ used to happen at the start of their tour but Dowoon has never experienced it during the last concert for the year. It was different and calmer than usual but still has the same effect on Dowoon.

He blinks hard a few times to keep himself concentrated, listening to the members sing and feeling the music. Jaehyung soon backs up and faces him, strumming his guitar and bobbing his head to the beat of Dowoon's drums. When they made eye contact, Dowoon finally got to break a smile and momentarily forget about the heat and the haziness.

The feeling did not fail to remind Dowoon that it's still there, making him bounce his knees and fan his face just so no fansites can get a picture of his red ears. It got worse when Wonpil approached him while they're changing and the VCR was playing, Dowoon had to brace himself on Wonpil's shoulders as he took deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Wonpil kept his hands on Dowoon's waist.

“I need to go and burn all of this energy.”

Wonpil laughs and it makes him feel less frantic so he hugs him instead, Sungjin walks in on them and tells them to come out in a few seconds because they're going back on stage. Dowoon was still feeling it in his fingertips when they came back.

  
  
  


Dowoon tried not to look like he was in a hurry to go but Younghyun had been glancing at him the whole encore and it added fuel to the fire. He was quick to change into loose clothes before anyone could bump into him because he's uncomfortably hard and he could only use his padded jacket to hide it. Dowoon was the first in the van, curled up at the very back, he reassured their managers that he's fine and just tired. He's trying to sleep when there was an arm placed on his shoulders, Dowoon looked up and inhales sharply.

“You okay?” Younghyun has his head tilted, looking incredibly worried.

Dowoon nods but couldn't stop himself from pulling the front of Younghyun's shirt and kissing him, shuddering at the cold fingers that pressed on the side of his neck. He couldn't help but whimper at the swipe of tongue on his lower lip, Younghyun pulled away and shushed him.

“Can you wait?”

“Yeah.” he breathes out, grabbing Younghyun's free hand and threading their fingers together.

The entire ride was quiet except for Jaehyung playing on his phone and the loud hammering of his heart against his chest. Dowoon has calmed down for now because of the fingers scratching gently on his scalp then squeezing his shoulder periodically. Younghyun has always been good at comforting, the second best in Dowoon's list because Sungjin has always been number one because of his words, but Younghyun has been the silent type and holds you close.

Dowoon attached himself on Younghyun's side until they reached their dorm, he knows the others will come home a bit later with take out food for them, so he doesn't hold back the moment they stepped in. Dowoon gasps when Younghyun pulled him in and captures his lips in a slow kiss, though it doesn't last long because Dowoon's hand is already slipping down Younghyun's waistband. He gets a slight satisfaction from the groan muffled on his lips and knowing he's not the only one who's been waiting.

  
  
  


Fully bare, slightly shivering from the sweat slowly cooling his skin, Dowoon has only gotten Younghyun's shirt off and it's clear that the latter doesn't want his hands to wander anymore. He ends up on Younghyun's lap, squirming as two lubed fingers slowly pressed inside him, it burned a bit but he likes it. Dowoon closes his eyes and lets Younghyun do what he wants, whining low on his throat at the slightest crook of his fingers.

“Alright?” Younghyun squeezes the cheek he was holding to open him up while pressing kisses on Dowoon's chest.

“More.”

Dowoon gasps at the immediate third finger that slid easily, his head drops on Younghyun's shoulder, panting as the fingers move painstakingly slow.

“Why didn't you tell me earlier? I had to know from Wonpil.”

“I would've jumped on you and the stylists wouldn't like it.” he pushes back onto the fingers, “I didn't know.”

“We could've had a bit of time alone, Dowoonnie. Everyone probably saw your red ears.” Dowoon shook his head, “That's okay. Only I can see your red face like this.”

The fingers pressed in deep and a hand stroked his cock, Dowoon couldn't help but arch his back and his voice cracks as he moans. His face burned when Younghyun chuckled but then he's slowly placed in the middle of the bed, Dowoon still tried sitting up to tell Younghyun that he wants to be on top but then Younghyun slid down his body. He doesn't waste time and takes Dowoon's cock into his mouth, it was already too much, making his legs want to kick out but he holds himself back.

Dowoon can't stop the moans slipping out of his mouth as Younghyun also slid his fingers back in, he plops back down on the bed and put his arms over his face. He can't look at Younghyun and his piercing eyes as he completely devours, wrecks, takes everything from Dowoon. It's completely different from the buzz earlier because now he has the option to actually feel relieved. But he can't, not when Younghyun still hasn't come close to fucking him.

“Younghyun, please.” Dowoon's toes curl at the hard suck on his cock, “I'm going to come. Ple—  _ ah _ , fuck. Enough. Please.”

His hips bucked when Younghyun pulled away, Dowoon finally looks down to see Younghyun taking off his pants and fishing a condom from its pocket. Dowoon closes his legs just for a while and calms down, which is almost impossible to do because Younghyun looks handsome and just looking at him makes Dowoon want to  _ really _ jump on him.

“Let me ride you.” Dowoon pulls on Younghyun's hand to get him to lie down. And of course Younghyun lets him. 

  
  
  


Dowoon should probably never overestimate himself again at times like these because his thighs are already trembling just after a few rocks of his hips, or maybe it's just because of Younghyun's responses— cursing and praising Dowoon in a low voice ('yes, come on, baby. you look so good. feel so good'). He wants to slap a hand over his mouth and maybe avoid Younghyun's eyes that was traveling all over his body but mostly his face. Dowoon instead, puts a hand over half of his face, it immediately sets Younghyun into worried mode.

“You okay?” Younghyun sits up, making both of them flinch. “Dowoonnie. Baby ”

“You just... You look at me too much.”

Maybe his ears are now bright red because of Younghyun's giggle, Dowoon whines at the sloppy kiss placed on his cheek.

“It's because you're so cute. You know I can't get enough of it.” Dowoon lets Younghyun pull away his hand, “Now. Shall we?”

It was still the teasing and gentle Younghyun when he lies back down but he puts Dowoon's hand in his own cock and thrusts once, urging Dowoon to continue. He ends up closing his eyes as he starts to properly ride Younghyun, biting his lip when he felt hands grip his thighs. Dowoon takes off his hand from his cock and puts them flat on Younghyun's chest instead, moaning when Younghyun holds onto his hips and starts to move on his own.

Dowoon tried his best to open his eyes and began teetering on the edge as he watches Younghyun's pretty face, scrunched up and probably as desperate as Dowoon now. Dowoon whines at the thought of fucking Younghyun in turn like this next time.

“Younghyun, fuck.  _ Fuck _ .”

Younghyun sits back up and Dowoon leans down to kiss him, it was wet and a mess of tongues but they both didn't care at this point. It only took one stroke to make Dowoon come with a gasp, Younghyun joining in soon after, burying his face on Dowoon's chest. They stayed like that until Younghyun's legs start to fall asleep, Dowoon pushes both of them to lie on the bed and he curls up on top of Younghyun.

“I'm so tired.” Dowoon's head shakes as Younghyun laughs. “Now I feel awful.”

“That is such bad pillow talk, Dowoon.” Younghyun rolls them to the side, “I'm starting to think you hate sex with me.”

“No! Never.”

Dowoon closes his eyes when he's pulled into a hug, his own arm slings over Younghyun's waist, “You know you have us when you get those days.”

“But it's still weird.”

“It's not. Jaehyung gets those days too, remember? It's just not as frequent as yours.”

“Well, we don't end up in bed with him so— mhmp!” the rest of Dowoon's words gets muffled on Younghyun's neck as the latter squeezed him tightly.

“Just remember that we love you, you little shit.”

Dowoon pushes Younghyun away and breathes in and out a few times, “You just called baby earlier and now I'm a little shit?”

They both jumped when the door was slammed open by Wonpil who has his arms above his head, “You are!”

“Wonpil, please. Let those two be alone for a while!” Sungjin drags him by the collar like he does with Dowoon then proceeds to gently close the door.

“Good timing, I'm hungry.” Younghyun yawns, making them both chuckle. “Let's go take a shower. I'll wash your hair for you.”

Okay, maybe Dowoon actually likes being  _ slightly _ pampered.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
